Vehicle body gooseneck hinges have previously been constructed so as to be adjustable in order to provide the proper positioning of an associated closure member with respect to the adjacent vehicle body surface. Such adjustability has previously been provided by moving the location of the pivotal axis of the gooseneck hinge on the vehicle body such as disclosed by United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,863 Skonieczny et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,930 Ihrke et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,609 Dear; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,333 Saville. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,639 Lawkoski discloses a vehicle body gooseneck hinge having a ball and socket connection which includes adjustability between the center of the ball and the gooseneck member by a threaded connection; however, such ball and socket connections do not have a single axis of rotation so as to be stable and have never found widespread acceptance for usage as part of vehicle body gooseneck hinges.